Just as Important
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: A collection Drabbles/one-shots about the minor character of Harry Potter who are just as important as anyone else. iv: Molly gets her very own owl.
1. Afraid

AN: Written for the 'Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge' on the HBFC. It's about time that the minor characters got more love than they do, and that involves anyone who has less than 3,000 fics where they're the main character.

Going to be a collection of one-shots or drabbles, whatever I have the inspiration for(:

I am going to start with Dobby, who only has 244 fics where he's a main character…Come on people, he IS ADORABLE…Doesn't that count for something? And he's DOBBY for crying out louder…seriously though, enjoy(:

Disclaimer: I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own anything.

* * *

Dobby knew the consequences. Dobby knew them all too well. He would be punished severely for doing this. But Dobby must do this.

"Dobby will have to shove his hands in the stove after this."

But Dobby had to, Dobby must warn Harry Potter. He mustn't return to Hogwarts this year.

Dobby must push past his fears, he must. For Harry Potter's sake, he must.

The Malfoy's shouldn't scare Dobby like that; but they did and they do….If they ever found out what Dobby was doing...oh, the consequences would be most sever.

Dobby stood up from the ratty blanket he was sitting on. Dobby had made up his mind. Dobby was going to go to Harry Potter's Aunt and Uncle's house…Dobby must warn Harry Potter.

Dobby snapped his fingers and he disappeared in a puff of smoke only to appear in the smallest bedroom inside number 4, Privet Drive.

Dobby stayed in his spot, standing on the bed in the room, awaiting the arrival of a Mr. Harry Potter.

* * *

AN: Well, thanks for reading(: and tell me if I did our favorite house elf justice?


	2. Pressure

AN: Another entry for the 'Minor Character boot camp challenge.' This time it's Hannah Abbott who only has about, 565 fics where she's the main character…It's about time us Hufflepuff get more attention and credit that we deserve!

Although, I don't really like whoever started those buttons in the first place…

* * *

She didn't see why people were so obsessed with the tournament. That's all it was, it was just a tournament. Why did it matter if Cedric or Harry won? Either way, Hogwarts would have been shown internal glory because the champion would've been from Hogwarts.

_Justin probably still has bad feelings towards Harry over that snake thing in second year._ Hannah thought, _yeah, that's probably it._

There wasn't another reason, was there? No, there couldn't be, Harry was nothing but nice…

_It's because he's only 14 and he's a champion._ Hannah thought, looking around at the Hufflepuffs around her, _that's why he's on the Cedric bandwagon._

It was also why they were pressuring her into taking and wearing one of those, "Potter Stinks!" buttons. She knew it was wrong; but, yet, she just couldn't help herself from reaching out and taking it.

She clipped it to the front of her robes; and just like most of the Hufflepuffs, she was now supporting Cedric and downgrading Harry.

That's one of the things about peer pressure; it makes you do just about anything without fully thinking them through just so you could fit in with 'friends.'

Hannah felt ashamed; but, she figured she better just go along with it…she didn't want anyone to turn against her…and she felt like they would.

* * *

AN: I really don't know if I did her justice, seeing as we really don't know much about her...but another one done…what do you think? Leave a review(:


	3. Forbidden

AN: Yet, another entry(: and while Andromeda does have 1,564 fics, that's still under 3,000, so she fits and this prompt made me think of her and Ted who only has 413(poor him…) just because Andy is technically a Black I guess….

Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Forbidden

Andromeda sat at her desk in her room one night, writing a letter to Ted…she had gotten into the habit of writing to him in the middle of the night. It was safer that way; for both of them.

If her parents ever found out she was dating a muggleborns…or if Bellatrix did…

_Oh Salazar._ She thought as she finished her letter, and placed it in an envelope.

She stood up, tied it to her owl's leg and with an owl treat she flew out the window; which Andromeda quickly closed.

From now until whenever, Andromeda and Ted would have to keep this relationship a secret; especially from her family. The Blacks would completely freak if they found out.

She was a pureblood, after all. They weren't supposed to have contact with muggleborns or anyone who was a 'disgrace to bloody purity,' as her father had always said.

Andromeda scoffed as she began to pass her room. Her family was surely pathetic if they seriously thought she'd agree with them on that.

Ted was the sweetest and most kind person she'd ever met at Hogwarts. Normal parents would just be happy because their child is happy; but, not that Blacks…

They believed in things like arranged marriages to keep the blood lines pure. Andromeda hated even the thought of it.

There was a knock at the door, which made Andromeda stop in her tracks. She quickly but quietly got to her bed and under the covers before the door open.

"Andy?" The voice of her little sister called out in a whisper, "Are you asleep?"

"Come on in, Cissy," Andromeda murmured.

She heard the door closed and footsteps make their way over to her bed. She knew when Narcissa had sat on the bed when it moved.

Andromeda sat up some, "What it is?" She asked her sister.

"I couldn't sleep," Narcissa told him.

Andromeda started to move over to one side of the bed, "Come on," She said as Narcissa stood up. Andromeda pushed the covers back to allow her sister to climb inside before she covered her up, "That's better; go to sleep…Got a big day tomorrow."

She was referring to them going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get their supplies for Hogwarts.

Andromeda closed her eyes, and wished she was a part of a normal Wizarding family for once in her life instead of a Black.

If she was, she could meet Ted in Diagon Alley like any other witch and wizard in a relationship or friendship could do…but there was the big reason that he was a muggle born and she was a Black.

It was forbidden.

* * *

AN: Another one done(: this is actually kind of easy when you have these ideas just jumping out at you from the prompts(:

So, what do you think? Review for a Harry Potter character of your choice? ;)


	4. Owl

Owl

It was an early August morning, just after breakfast and Molly Weasley was excited. Today was her eleventh birthday. Just the thought of getting her Hogwarts letter in just a couple of weeks made her smile. She would finally be able to join her sister at Hogwarts. That's the only thing she's wanted to do since last year when Lucy got her letter.

She walked down the stairs quickly, taking two at a time. She turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. She was greeted by her father who had a smile on his face.

Percy was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the daily prophet, which he had set aside to look at his youngest daughter, "Happy Birthday Molly," he said.

Molly smiled, "Thanks dad."

Percy folded the prophet and set it aside on the table, "I have a little surprise for you."

Molly couldn't help but beam.

"It's in the living room though," Percy told her, "Why don't you go ahead in there."

Molly smiled once more before spinning on her heel and taking off in the direction of the living. She ran inside and stopped when her eyes settled upon an owl cage.

Percy walked in and stood behind her, "Hope you like it."

"My own owl?" Molly asked, turning around and hugging her father, "Thanks."

Percy returned the hug, "You're welcome."

Molly turned back around to look at the blackish, brownish barn owl that sat on the little perch inside the cage. The dark color of the feathers made her think of the night's sky.

"I shall call you midnight," she spoke to no one in particular.

* * *

AN: A little short; but I like it(: and I aside from Victoire and Rose, Molly II is one of my favorite next-gen girl's and with only 229 fics, she deserves some love.


End file.
